


Monster

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hugs, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Chigusa is a monster.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the end of the series.

He shows no mercy and takes no prisoners.

Narushige and Touji are his first victims.  Then he moves on to Kazuhi, Miya, Akiichi, and the rest of the Sanome Prince's Guard.  Hakubi.  Sae.  Kuro.  Everyone who is in arm's reach is at risk.  Some try to escape; they all fail.

He's inflicting himself on Wato-san, whose scarred face twitches as though he's about to expire, when Rakan at last steps in.  "Chigusa," he says, a hint of exasperation in his voice, "Wato-san looks like he's about to have an aneurysm."

Obediently, Chigusa lets go, allowing Wato-san to stumble away with a dazed expression.  "But Rakan," Chigusa says, "we're _leaving_.  We have to say goodbye to everyone."  And then, as though to prove his point, he pounces on Narushige again, this time getting Kou as well.

Rakan sighs and tugs sharply on Chigusa's sleeve.  "Yes, and we've already _said_ goodbye to everyone.  Besides, we'll see them again soon," he says firmly.  "So I think that’s enough hugging for one day."

**Author's Note:**

> ...he's a hug monster, that is.
> 
> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of OH MY GOD STOP)


End file.
